Fallen
by RockerVamp
Summary: A series of SongFics from Evanescence's Fallen cd
1. Taking Over Me

It had been almost three years since Matt had broken up with Amy. She acted like she didn't know him anymore, treated him like he didn't exist.

**You don't remember me **

**But I remember you**

Every night she haunted his dreams. It got so bad at one point Matt didn't even want to sleep anymore because he knew Amy would be all he could think about.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do…**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Matt looked at old photo albums of him with Amy with a bottle of vodka open on the table next to him. There was the one time she told him she was pregnant only to find out the baby wasn't his. He wanted to be Amy's husband and the father of her baby. When he heard about the results it tore him up. How could Amy betray him like that?

That was when the drinking began…

**Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you **

**And touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Matt stumbled up to his room and pulled the gun out of his nightstand drawer. The pain was too much for him to bear any longer. Every time the phone rang he thought it was her. When ever he looked in the mirror he saw Amy standing behind him, he was tired of it. He had to end the pain.

**I look in the mirror and see your face **

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that just like you are taking over**

He looked at a picture on the wall of him and Jeff someone had taken when Jeff had won the Intercontinental Championship. Matt had been so proud of his little brother that day.

"Oh God" Matt put his head in his hands "What's Jeff gonna say?"

'_Call him' _said a little voice in the back of his head. Matt picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

"Matt what's wrong bro?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm so sorry" Matt said his voice was distant "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done or said to you"

"Matt what the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked

"Tell dad I said goodbye" Matt continued "and tell Amy I love her"

**I have to be with you**

**To live to breathe**

He hung up leaving Jeff with a dial tone.

"Matt!" Jeff shouted into the phone "Matt!"

He dropped the phone and ran to his car.

**You're taking over me**

'_He'll get here too late' _Matt thought.

He put the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger


	2. Everybody's Fool

Stephanie sat alone in her hotel room, looking at a magazine article about her and Hunter, along with pictures of the couple. Everything about her in the photo spread looked fake, her hair, her make up, everything. The make-up people made her look like some kind of famous model. She may have wanted that a couple of years ago but not any more. Now everything about her was a lie.

**Perfect by nature **

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need **

**More lies about our world that **

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled **

The next evening Stephanie was walking around backstage at Raw. She was supposed to go out to the ring to meet up with her dad. Steph was tired of how the fans reacted to her. Yeah they didn't like Vince but that didn't mean that they had to boo her and stare at her in disgust like they did. Before she did the interview people used to actually like her.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be **

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

"Oh my God" Stephanie was going back to her hotel room later that night, two giggling teenage girls were walking behind her.

"Oh my God" the first girl repeated "Is that her?"

"No way" the second girl replied "That is _not_ Stephanie she has way better hair"

"Ask her" the first girl said

"Excuse me" the first girl tapped Stephanie on the shoulder "are you Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yes" Stephanie grumbled

"See I _told _you it was her!" The first girl cried "She looks way younger on T.V. though"

The two girls' laughter echoed in her ears even as Stephanie laid awake late into the night.

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself **

**Lost in your lies**

Stephanie got out of bed, grabbed the magazine and found the article on her and Hunter.

"_I'm really happy with the way my life is right now" _she read

"Lies!" She ripped out the pages "All lies!"

**I know the truth now **

**I know who you are **

**And I don't love you anymore**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

Stephanie ripped the pages to shreds in a rage. She stormed to the window, opened it and threw the pages into the night sky.

**And some how you've got everybody fooled**

**Never was and never will be**

A single shred of paper fluttered back into the room before Stephanie shut the window. She picked it up.

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

'_But there is on thing I know' _the paper read _'and that's that I love my husband with all my heart' _

Stephanie looked out the window as the sun started to rise. Those words were the only truth in her life. That was the truth she would hold onto


	3. My Immortal

Chavo Guerrero sat in the locker room with his head in his hands. He looked at the initials on his wrist "EG". He missed Eddie so much, his uncle, his brother, his best friend. It hurt to think about him at times. It was hard for Chavo to look up and not see Eddie, what he missed most of all was seeing his smile and hearing his laugh. Sometimes when he was all alone he would actually talk to his uncle.

**I'm so tired of being here **

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave **

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real **

**There's just to much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Rey Mysterio sat alone in an empty arena. Ironically the same one they held the tribute show for Eddie when he died. He looked at the spot where he and his fellow competitors had stood in honor of Eddie's memory. There wasn't a dry eye in the building that night.

As Rey thought about it right now tears came to his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling "I love you man" he whispered

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light **

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal **

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears **

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Batista was hurting just as bad as the other two. He prayed for Vickie and her daughters every day. A lot of the time he would day dream about what kind of crazy stuff Eddie would do in the ring that night and laugh.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **

**But though you're still with me **

**I've been alone all along**

On that day all three men drove to Eddie's grave not knowing they would see each other there.

During the drive they thought about the crazy times they had shared with Eddie on the road.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

They made it to Eddie's gravesite at the same time. Each of them carrying something for him.

Dave put a poem that his daughter had written in front of the headstone. The poem was called "We all love Eddie"

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

Rey laid a beaded rosary over the paper so it wouldn't fly away

"Rest in peace my brother" He whispered in Spanish crossing himself

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have…**

Chavo took off his wristband with his uncle's initials on it and laid it on the grave along with the poem and the rosary.

**All of me**

The three men stood in silence for a moment then left the graveyard as a group. Each with an unspoken understanding, an understanding that Eddie was at peace

In loving memory

Eddie "Gory" Guerrero

1967-2005


	4. Tourniquet

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more (so much more)**

**I lay dying **

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

Jeff Hardy's body was aching all over. He had just gotten out of a brutal match that had won him a number one contender spot for the WWE Championship. Blood dripped from a small cut on his forehead onto the back of his hand. He felt like he was dying.

"Please God take this pain away" he said through gritted teeth.

**I'm dying, praying **

**Bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, My tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

A few weeks later Jeff was about to hit a Swanton Bomb when Randy Orton's face came on the Titantron

"Hey Jeff!" Randy snarled he pulled a barely conscious Matt Hardy up by his hair "I just kicked your brother Matt right where his appendix used to be!"

'_Matt No!' _Jeff screamed in his head as he looked on in horror.

"And that's not the only place I'm gonna kick him!" Randy threw Matt to the ground, backed up and cracked Matt right in the forehead with his boot.

Jeff bolted out of the ring and ran backstage.

"MATT!" Jeff was at his brother's side in a heart beat "Matt!"

The doctors literally had to drag Jeff away so they could check on his brother.

Jeff sat against the wall with his head bowed while the medical team put Matt on a stretcher and wheeled him away.

Right now he had to worry about his brother then he would worry about Randy.

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side? **

**Or will you forget me?**

**I'm dying, praying **

**Bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

Jeff was so pissed at Randy right now it wasn't even funny. The week after his attack on Matt, Randy made a challenge for Jeff's Intercontinental Championship. Jeff would finally have a chance for revenge. Randy said the fans wouldn't want to miss this.

He was right

For the most part Randy beat Jeff all over the way up the ramp until Jeff tossed him over the side of the stage.

Then he got an idea. But it might cost him his life.

**I want to die**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

Jeff climbed up to the first bar that over looked where Randy fell. It was at least fifteen feet up.

That wasn't good enough. He had to go higher.

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied, Christ**

**Tourniquet**

Jeff signaled for the Swanton Bomb from over thirty feet up. This was for both the Hardy brothers. For a moment Jeff thought he saw Matt standing next to him.

**My suicide **

He jumped.


	5. My Last Breath

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Randy don't do this!"_

Rebecca couldn't watch as Randy Orton kicked her husband in the head. The doctor told Shawn he had a mild concussion and that he shouldn't compete that night.

But he did. And now he was paying the price.

When Rebecca looked up her husband was lying on the canvas, his blue eyes blank.

"NO!" Rebecca leapt over the barricade, not caring that this was a pay-per-view, not caring that there were millions of people watching. All she cared about was Shawn.

Rebecca shook uncontrollably as she followed the EMTs to the ambulance. She sat in the back with Shawn and gently took his hand, tracing her finger over the "R" tattooed on his ring finger where his wedding ring was supposed to be.

Barely conscious Shawn lightly squeezed her hand back. Rebecca looked up and saw a weak smile on his lips. He knew it was her.

**Hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long **

**All I wanted to say was I love you **

**And I'm not afraid **

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you?**

**Sweet raptured light **

**It ends here tonight**

Rebecca walked with the EMTs all the way to the emergency room until the doctors told her she had to go to the waiting room.

Rebecca sat there still trembling. If anything happened to Shawn she didn't know what she would do.

Her cell phone rang making her jump out of her skin .Rebecca didn't recognize the number but figured it had to be a call from the hotel she and the kids were staying with Shawn at.

"Mommy?" A little boy's shaky voice asked "Is Daddy okay?"

"I don't know Cameron" Rebecca replied trying to keep it together for her children Listen you and Cheyenne go to bed okay?"  
"Okay" Cameron replied. He hung up.

**I'll miss the winter **

**Our world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest **

**Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)**

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in you r tears**

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself **

**Are all my thoughts of you?**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

Agonizing minutes ticked by. Rebecca would fall asleep only to reawaken seconds later for fear something bad would happen. Hunter had called to see if there was any news on Shawn and to say he would watch Cameron and Cheyenne if she wasn't back by the next morning.

This was driving her nuts when was a doctor going to come talk to her?

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

**But soon you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there.**

At long last a doctor appeared in the doorway. Rebecca jumped to her feet. She was the only one in the room so he was obviously here for her.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked anxiously

"Your husband's going to be just fine" The doctor reassured her "He's got a really bad concussion though. We want to keep him here overnight"

Rebecca collapsed back into her chair "Thank God!" she cried rubbing her eyes tiredly "Can I see him?

"Sure" he replied "and…is you name Rebecca?"

"Yes" Rebecca said

The doctor smiled "The entire time we were examining your husband that was all he could say"

**Say goodnight**

**Don't be afraid**

**Calling me calling me**

**As you fade to black**

Rebecca walked into Shawn's room and saw him wake up when he heard her footsteps.

"Becca…"He said weakly trying to sit up.

"No don't" she ran to his side "stay down honey' she stroked his light brown hair, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Come here" He held out his hand and moved over so she could lay next to him.

**Say goodnight (Holing my last breath)**

**Don't be afraid (Safe inside myself)**

**Calling me calling me (Are all my thoughts of you0**

**As you fade to black (Sweet raptured light)**

**(It ends here tonight)**

"I'm so glad you're safe' Rebecca whispered.


	6. Whisper

Armageddon 2005

Randy Orton sat in his dressing room white as a sheet. His match with Undertaker was coming up next. Randy's father wasn't going to protect him like had been doing in the past few weeks. No one was going to protect him. Not this time.

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

Randy looked down at his trembling hands. The thought of being enclosed in a Hell in the Cell with the Deadman terrified him. Randy's psychiatrist told him not to go through with it, that it would destroy him mentally. Randy had fooled himself into thinking that if he didn't think about the pain he was about to endure he would be able to block it out and not feel it at all. Now he was too scared to even think.

**This truth drives me into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)**

**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

Randy was walking out to the ring minutes later, his eyes on the Cell being lowered around it. His heart was pounding like a drum against his chest, every molecule in his body was screaming at him to run.

But he didn't. His legs barely had enough strength to carry him to the ring; he doubted they would enable him to run. Besides if he did things would only be much worse.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come **

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)**

**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

Randy stared at the ramp with terror in his eyes as the lights went out and the infamous gong sounded. He could feel the presence of so many of the Undertaker's victims that had fallen in this Cell before him.

The dense fog that was slowly filling the arena revealed the dark silhouette of the Deadman. All the mindgames Taker had played on Randy for the past few weeks flashed through his mind like a slideshow.

Randy prayed the match would end quickly.

**Fallen angels at my feet **

**Whispered voices at my ear**

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me I fear**

**She beckons me shall I give in?**

**Upon my end shall I begin?**

**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

The bell rang.

The match began.


	7. Going Under

"But Santino why do you have to go fight Chris He didn't even say anything to you!" Maria asked walking after Santino Marella, trying to reason with him. She was almost in tears trying to get him to stop. But Santino was so stubborn he never listened to her.

"Maria he insulted me by trying to challenge Randy Orton for my WWE Championship" Santino replied arrogantly "I'm gonna have to show him who's the boss around here." He walked out to the ring.

Maria sat down on a crate. Santino had no idea how many times she had cried herself to sleep over his stubbornness. She knew he wasn't really in love with her. Santino hauled Maria out to the ring every Monday to show he was so good he could even get Maria Kanellis to be his girlfriend.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty-thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**(Going Under)**

Maria had had enough. She was tired of being Santino's property. She got up and went to her car. She wouldn't be there when he came back from his match; she wouldn't be waiting to nurse his wounds.

'_Let's see how well he does without me' _Maria thought coldly

**Don't want your hand this time**

**I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

It had been one month and Maria was right. Santino was nothing without her. She had fooled herself thinking she loved him and that he loved her back. It had almost gotten to the point where Maria couldn't she the truth through all the lies she had told herself.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**(So I don't know what's real)**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

Maria had never felt so free ever since before she had gotten with Santino. But sometimes there was still a part of her that missed him. A very small part anyway.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

Santino tried over and over to call Maria. But she wasn't going to listen. She had gotten rid of every trace of her ex realizing at last that he was the one who needed her. Besides now Santino knew how it felt to be ignored.

**So go on and scream **

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe **

**I can't keep going under**

After a few weeks Maria would constantly find herself daydreaming about Santino. No matter how much she didn't want to. She couldn't fight the feelings she had suppressed. She still loved him.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under **

**Drowning in you**

Maria knew she would start suffering again once she got back with him. But she was hopelessly in love with him she couldn't fight it.

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through **

**I'm going under**

Maria picked up the phone and dialed Santino's number.


	8. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life

"_I reinstated the Undertaker"_

"_If you bring this Edge to Summerslam and the Undertaker will tear you apart!"_

"_I reinstated the Undertaker" _Vickie's laugh echoed in his ears.

Edge looked in the mirror and saw the maniac glint in his eyes again. The glint that had been suppressed by his love for Vickie. When he attacked Mick Foley his sanity had fallen to pieces_._

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back…**

Which was exactly what he wanted.

**Home**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't Wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

The next few weeks Edge terrorized Vickie to the point where she was hysterical That only made Edge's fury increase. He wanted Vickie to feel every shred of pain he felt since she brought back the Deadman.

Vickie had awoken a side of him no one knew existed and they were all going to pay for it.

**Now that I know what I'm without **

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

But as Edge stood inside the devil's playground, staring around at the cold unforgiving steel. A part of him wished he hadn't cheated. Vickie was the only one who cared about him. Once he lost her he was nothing.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

The lights went out

**All of this time I can't** **believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

Tables cracked, bones were broken, and blood was shed. Both men had beaten each other senseless. Edge could hardly stand up, much less climb the ladder to hit Undertaker with a leg drop. But the minute he did Taker followed him up until they were face to face on opposite sides of the ladder.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside **

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

The Undertaker grabbed Edge by the throat and threw him down from the ladder. The impact from the fall caused him to go through the canvas.

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside.**

The last thing edge saw before the fire consumed him was the Deadman's eyes rolling back in his head.

**Bring me to life**

And Vickie's laugh ringing in his ears.


	9. Hello

Hello

Hello

Lilian woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder. She got out of bed and pulled back the curtain to see the pouring rain outside.

She sighed and leaned on the windowsill. All of the other Divas were probably out at the club having the time of their lives.

But not Lilian

They never invited Lilian.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no on told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

Later that day Lilian was in the locker room getting ready for that night's Raw. Jealously watching the girls around her talking about their plans for that night after the show, they never even looked at her much less talked to her. When ever they did they were like "Oh great it's _her_"

Didn't anyone know or want to know for that matter what kind of person she was?

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie **

**Living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

Sometimes Lilian would cry herself to sleep at night. Whispering into the darkness, praying for a friend, only to wake up and find nothing had changed. She felt so hollow inside. She had no one, nothing.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

000

"Hey, Lilian!"

Lilan woke up Mickie James and Maria were standing over her.

"What's wrong?" Lilian asked

"We're going to that party tonight remember?" Maria asked "I swear sometimes you lose your memory when you crash like that"

"Lilian looked out the window.

The sun was shining.

It was all just a dream.

She had friends all along.


	10. Haunted

Haunted

Haunted

Kane looked at the mask he held in his hand. At the twisted tortured human being he used to be. For the most part he wasn't like that anymore.

Then why did that part of his life still come back to haunt him?

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside…**

Kane looked in the mirror and saw the masked version of himself reflected in the glass.

**I know you're still there**

He shattered it with one blow.

**Watching me, wanting me **

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Fearing you, loving you**

**I won't let you pull me down**

Kane would look at the fans. How they would look at him disgusted.

"_How could you do that to Rey?"_

"_What are you psycho?"_

They didn't get it. _He_ didn't attack Rey Mysterio. His other side did the side of him he kept locked away most of the time. But nobody wanted to hear that. It was much easier to believe that Kane was a deranged psychopath than a human being.

**Hunting you I can smell you-Alive **

**Your heart pounding in my head**

**Watching me wanting me **

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Saving me, raping me**

**Watching me **

Kane decided to give up. If that's what the fans wanted to see him as then so be it,

He would give them what they wanted.

Besides it was better to be accepted wearing the mask than to be shunned without it.

**Watching me wanting me**

**I can fee you pull me down**

**Fearing you, loving you**

**I won't let you pull me down**

Just before Kane went out to the ring he pulled on his mask.


	11. Imaginary

Imaginary

Vickie's nightmare never ended it seemed. It began when Eddie died. She thought it was over when she married Edge. Then she saw the video of Edge kissing the wedding planner and knew it had been wishful thinking.

**I linger in the doorway **

**Of alarm clock screaming **

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay **

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers **

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Vickie knelt in the snow in front of Eddie's tombstone and picked up the "EG" wristband lying in front of it.

Her world felt so out of control since he left. She knew she had Chavo and Big Show watching her back but it wasn't the same. She felt like screaming. She wanted to turn back time and wake up one morning safe in Eddie's arms again.

A tear dripped onto the wristband in her hands.

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos**

**Your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

000

Vickie couldn't sleep that night she sat at the foot of Sherylin's bed stroking her daughter's hair. In the beginning the girl's couldn't sleep and would only pretend when she came to check on them. Now they were finally able to sleep peacefully and Vickie was the one that had to pretend.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The Goddess of imaginary light**

Vickie watched the sun come up. Would this ever end?

**In my field of paper flowers **

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Vickie pulled the covers over her head. Minutes later she felt a cold wind whoosh over her and pulled the covers back just in time to see a snow white feather flutter down onto the pillow beside her. She picked it up and knew in her heart that Eddie wasn't gone.

_A/N: Well there you go the entire CD. I know it took me forever to do and I apologize. I went through a really rough patch in my life over the summer and couldn't concentrate on my writing too much. But I'm back now and I'm planning to do this again but with Bullet for my Valeninte's CD _The Poison _I just recently became a fan of them and I already have a SonfFic for one of their songs. But for the Evanescence fans I do want to do a SongFic story for _The Open Door _give me some feedback on what you want to see on those two SongFic stories_

_Thanks Guys!_

_ShadowCat361_


End file.
